


different disaster (same destiny)

by drcosimacormier95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the virus spread almost 5 years ago, all hell broke loose. She has lost so much, gone through some much; she sometimes doesn’t know how she is still standing.</p>
<p>The year is 2020. A virus has taken over the world and turned billions of people into what you may call zombies. The US military with the help of many countries have build a scape. Four islands free of the virus where people can live in peace. Doctor Clarke Griffin and her family arrive at Rock 3 after experiencing a lot of horrible things. When she meets Major Lexa ''Commander'' Karnstein, she doesn't know why, but she feels like maybe, just maybe, life can be beautiful again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Clarke's POV

**Author's Note:**

> First Clexa fic and first time publishing something here. Hope you guys like it! English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes I will eventualy make. The first chapter is really short, the rest will be bigger I promise! (:

September 13th 2020

She opens her eyes and all she sees is white, she looks around and adrenalin starts kicking in as she doesn’t recognize the room she is in or the soft bed she is lying. She gets up and is about to exam the place when the door in the corner opens. A white, tall man with white hair walks in and smiles at her, ‘’Hello Doctor Griffin, I’m Dante Wallace.’’, he extends his hand in her direction. She doesn’t take it, eyeing him confused, ‘’Where am I?’’.

He lets out a laugh, retrieving his hand. ‘’You are currently in quarantine, but your tests came back this morning. All negative. Soon you will be taken to meet the Commander and will join our community.’’

She bites her lips, confused and losing her patience with this man already, ‘’That doesn’t answer my question. In fact, makes me have a lot more.’’

He nods, ‘’Yes, I can imagine. I’m sorry, I should go straight to the point. You are in Rock 3. One of the four islands free from the virus. I’m the President of the island.’’

‘’What the-‘’, her eyes widen, ‘’They really exist?’’.

‘’Yes Dr. Griffin, they do.’’.

A smile is suddenly on her lips, ‘’Oh my God I- I thought it was a fairy tale, a legend, something people told themselves so they could have hope.’’.

Dante laughs, ‘’Yes, well, it is real.’’.

Clarke nods, ‘’My mom and my friends! I- I remember being with them before I blacked out, are they here?’’ she asks, hope and fear rising in her chest at the same time. 

‘’If you are referring to the Blake siblings and Mrs. Reyes, yes they are here as well as your mother.’’

She lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, ‘’Okay, good. Can I see them?’’.

‘’I’m afraid you can’t, you are in quarantine as I said before. We want to make sure you are all clean from the virus.’’.

Clarke nods. Being a doctor herself she knows how it all works. Or at least she has an idea of how it should work. ‘’How long till I see them?’’

‘’You have been asleep for two days. Our quarantine is not really a quarantine you see.’’ He smiles, ‘’In ten days you will be free from here.’’.

Clarke lets out a laugh, for the first time in a while. In fact, the sound seems weird in her ears. She shakes the feeling and looks at the man in front at her, ‘’Thank you Mr. President.’’.

‘’My pleasure doctor. Welcome to Rock 3. I have a feeling you will be important here.’’

x

Ten days later, a small woman enters the room bringing clothes and shoes in her hands. She smiles at Clarke as she drops them on the bed, ‘’Hello Dr. Griffin, I’m Maya Vie. I’m one of the nurses who took care of you and your friends.’’.

‘’Oh, hi! Nice to finally meet you then.’’.

‘’Ready to get out of here?’’.

Clarke nods.

‘’Good, I’m going to let you chance, once you are ready, just open the door, I’ll be on the other side.’’

She nods again as Maya leaves the room. Alone one more time, she sighs. She isn’t sure she is ready to face her friends and her mother. During the last ten days in this room, she has had a lot of time to think and remember. Remember the chaos that is her life. She takes a deep breath and changes into the clothes the nurse left for her.

She leaves the room wearing now a white t-shirt, black jeans and boots. She smiles at Maya, who nods and tells her to follow her. They walk for a while and Clarke doesn’t really focus on the path they are taking, her heart is racing and she is sweating. She is anxious. Nervous. 

After the virus spread almost 5 years ago, all hell broke loose. She has lost so much, gone through some much; she sometimes doesn’t know how she is still standing. She remembers what Bellamy said to her months earlier: ‘’Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things, Clarke.’’.

She hopes he is right.

x

Clarke discovers that before seeing her family she is going to have to meet Major Karnstein, or the ‘’Commander’’. She doesn’t know much about this person. When she asked Maya all the woman said was that she is the military chief of the island, someone just as powerful or even more so than the President.

She is definitely curious though.

After leaving the quarantine area with Maya she is taken through more halls by a tall dark skinned man. She sees ‘’Woods’’ written on his military uniform. He hasn’t said a word to her yet and it is making her so nervous she introduces herself, ‘’I’m Clarke Griffin by the way.’’.

‘’I know.’’

She nods. She kind already expected something like that for an answer. She tries again, ‘’May I know who are you?’’

‘’First Lieutenant Lincoln Woods man.’’

‘’Nice to meet you First Lieutenant.’’

He nods but doesn’t say anything else. She sighs to herself, satisfied that she at least learned the man’s full name.

A few minutes later they stand in front of a big wooden door, he knocks three times and waits. Moments pass and the door is open reveling a woman Clarke could only describe as different and beautiful. She nods at the First Lieutenant who leaves their presence, not giving Clarke time to say goodbye. Then the other woman is looking at her with her hand in the doctor’s direction. ‘’I’m Captain Anya Lachman, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Griffin.’’.

Clarke takes her hand and gives a firm shake, ‘’Thank you Captain, it’s nice to meet you as well.’’

Anya nods and moves so Clarke can enter the office. She is impressed by what she sees. Prizes all over the walls and desks. She notices that there’s nothing very personal about the person who owns it. Speaking of which, ‘’I’m sorry Captain but I thought I was meeting Major Karnstein.’’.

‘’And you are.’’, Clarke’s head snaps to the direction the voice came from. Soon her eyes meet what she thinks is the most beautiful face she has ever seen in her life. She clears her throat and watches as the two women in front of her exchange a few words. Anya turns again in her direction and nods, ‘’Again, a pleasure Dr. Griffin. Welcome aboard.’’.

Clarke smiles at her and nods as well. And just like that she is alone with – who she can only assume is – Major Lexa Karnstein. The one thing she doesn’t know though is why, when blue eyes meet green, it seems like her heart is going to jump out of her chest.


	2. Chapter Two - Lexa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter isn't very long as I promised BUT! THERES A REASON! haha I want the next part to be Clarke's POV and I promised myself I wouldn't mix POVs so yeah, I'm sorry! But the chapter came one day earlier so that's good... right? Anyway I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know! (:

Lexa has seen many things in her lifetime. Many faces, many eyes staring back at her, but none has left her without words before. It’s a strange feeling. She is not sure she likes it. She is lost in thoughts of how beautiful the woman in front of her is when said blonde extends her hand at her. She blinks, reminding herself staring and not saying anything to a stranger, you are supposed to be introducing yourself to, is rude. Clearing her throat she remembers how to speak and takes the hand Clarke is offering, ‘’Hi, I’m Major Lexa Karnstein.’’.

‘’I assumed you were. I’m Clarke Griffin.’’.

Lexa nods, ‘’Yes, I know who you are doctor.’’.

Clarke smiles at her and suddenly she finds herself breathless. Why is this woman making her feel so nervous? She is Major Lexa ‘’Commander’’ Karnstein for God’s sake. She is the military leader of the island. She can’t be distracted like this. The dark haired woman clears her throat again, focusing on why the doctor is currently in her office and starts walking towards her desk, sitting on her chair, ‘’Please, have a sit doctor. We’ve got a lot to talk about.’’

‘’Call me Clarke. Please.’’

‘’Okay, Clarke.’’, she likes the way the name feels on her lips. Clarke. She wonders what’s the meaning behind the name, it’s origins. ‘’First of all, welcome to the island. I hope you enjoy our community.’’

‘’Thank you. I’m really glad to be here. I always thought it was just a history. Not real.’’

‘’Oh, it is very real. Not perfect. But real.’’. Clarke nods and grins at Lexa waiting for her to continue. The Commander sighs, ‘’Second, we need to discuss what you want to do here. I presume you want to continue to practice medicine. Am I correct?’’.

‘’Yes, you are correct.’’.

‘’Good. Doctors are always more than welcome here. We really need you. So, you have three options: one, work with the research group trying to find a cure for the virus. Two, work on the community as their doctor, taking care of our people. Or three, work on the trauma center. You were a surgeon back when the world wasn’t falling apart so, trauma center?’’

‘’And you are correct again. However, I had not finished my studies. I was only a second year resident but yes, doing research was never my thing and daily routine, seeing the same diseases every day, always bored me so, trauma center. Though I don’t know what that means exactly.’’.

Lexa tries to ignore the way Clarke’s face looks cute when she is frowning. Tries and fails. ‘’Oh I’m sorry should have explained that to you already. The trauma center is, basically, where all the surgeries and intensive care take place. A lot of people who get to the island are injured somehow and need it.’’.

‘’That’s really interesting. I’m in!’’.

‘’Excellent. When can you get started?’’.

‘’Tomorrow?’’

‘’Eager to help I see.’’, Lexa doesn’t miss the look on the blonde’s face. If she were to guess what it was, she would say sadness. It makes her chest tighten. Clarke only nods, with a hint of smile on her lips. ‘’Well, how about the day after tomorrow?'' Lexa offers, ''This way you can explore the island with the ones you arrived with tomorrow.’’.

‘’That sounds even better actually. Thank you.’’

‘’Not a problem.’’, the Commander goes through her papers and files trying to find the specific one which will tell her the names of Clarke’s friends? Family? She doesn’t know. A few seconds later she finds it, ‘’So, I see you came in with your mother, Abby Griffin which- Oh she is also a doctor.’’

‘’Yes. She is a general surgeon.’’

‘’I see. And two other women: Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. A firefighter and an electric engineer/mechanic?’’

‘’Correct. When will you meet them?’’

‘’I think right after you. Then you will get to see them.’’

‘’Fair enough.’’

‘’Oh I think I missed someone. Bellamy Blake?’’

‘’Yes, Octavia’s brother.’’

‘’And your boyfriend I presume?’’, Lexa can't help but ask. Her curiosity getting the best of her.

Clarke laughs, and the dark haired woman loves the sound. She wants to hear it again. And be the reason of it.‘’No- not my boyfriend Major.’’

‘’Lexa.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Call me Lexa.’’

‘’Really?’’ Clarke tips her head and looks so adorable the young Major has to stop herself from smiling.

‘’Yes, well, the people of the island calls me Major or Commander – don’t ask why – but we are going to spend a lot of time together so I think those two options aren’t appropriate.’’. This isn’t entirely true you see. The only people who really calls her by her name are Anya, Lincoln and Gustus. Well, and her ex girlfriend. Everyone else seems to be too scared of her to do it, but she wants to know how her name will sound like coming from Clarke’s lips.

The doctor nods, ‘’Okay, Lexa.’’.

There it is. It sounds different. She doesn’t know what or how is different. But she likes it. ‘’So’’, the dark haired woman starts, going back to the topic she wants to know more about for no personal reasons. At all. ‘’No boyfriend?’’.

‘’No. You?’’.

She shakes her head, ‘’Never were there, never will be.’’ She sees Clarke biting her lips and worry settles in immediatly, ‘’Hope that’s not a problem.’’.

‘’I’m sorry, what is?’’

‘’My sexuality.’’

‘’Oh please Lexa, no.’’

‘’Great.’’

She waits for Clarke to speak again. And it seems like she wants to but when nothing comes, Lexa takes a deep breath, ‘’Well, I think for now, there’s all we needed to discuss. Lieutenant Woods will show you your new home. Every house here at the military center has three rooms, so we put you, Mrs. Reyes and Mrs. Blake in one. Your mother and Mr. Blake are settled in two different apartments in a building next to the house. Hope that’s okay. If it is not, we can reagent.’’

‘’That’s – that’s amazing actually, thank you again.’’

‘’Not a problem Clarke.’’

Lexa stares at the blonde, not wanting their encounter to end. But she knows she has a lot of things to do today so she can’t just cancel all her appointments and talk to the woman all day – though she really wants to. She stands, still lost in blue eyes, and offers her hand to the doctor. Clarke smiles while taking it and the Commander finds herself not wanting to let go.

She does eventually. ‘’Bye, for now.’’.

The doctor smiles and nods, ‘’Bye Lexa.’’.

The Major watches as she leaves her office. And suddenly there is a smile on her lips. A genuine one.

Where did this woman come from?

X

Lexa gets to meet Abby Griffin next. The woman is very polite, always with a smile on her lips but something that seems like sadness and sorrow in her eyes. Much like her daughter. And the Commander is certainly intrigued by it. The doctor accepts the job at the community center. Taking care of their people would be satisfying she says, she is tired of all the blood, screaming and horror. The dark haired Major gives her a sympathetic nod; she is tired of it all too sometimes. 

Octavia Blake is a soldier. A warrior. A survivor. Lexa can see that clearly. They do not seem to like each other very much during the first contact but the Commander offers a job to the dark haired woman in her squad anyway. To her surprise, she takes it.

Raven Reyes. She is intelligent. Very. Lexa can tell that much. She likes Raven. She is closed, guarded, much like the Major herself. They talk for a few minutes and the Commander offers her a job as well. The mechanic accepts.

Bellamy Blake is handsome, and if she liked men, she would say he is charming. She doesn’t. So, he is just annoying sometimes, but, she likes him as well. He used to be a cop back when the world wasn’t consumed with zombies so she asks him if he would like to join the army. The answer is yes.

X

She goes home that night feeling exhausted. After seeing and talking to all 13 new members of the island she still had to solve several problems regarding security. She could kill for a shower. And she would.

After relaxing into the water for long minutes and cleaning herself, she puts on her sleeping clothes – usually just boxers and an old t-shirt – and climbs on her bed, covering herself with her amazingly comfortable covers. She closes her eyes and a smile is on her lips because all her mind shows her is blue. Blue eyes and blonde hair. She allows herself to get lost in them, and soon she remembers the way Clarke said her name. The way she looks adorable when frowning. The way she bites her lip.

She stays like this: thinking about the doctor; wondering why she cannot keep her of her mind, till she falls asleep.

When she wakes up the next morning, she realizes it was the first night in weeks she did not have a nightmare.


	3. Chapter Three - Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME WITHOUT A NEW CHAPTER GUYS. But now I'm on vacation so I will probably write more! Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to talk find me at twitter (@dunhamwells) or tumblr (drcosimacormier.tumblr.com)

CHAPTER THREE – CLARKE’S POV

 

Clarke leaves the Commander’s office with a grin on her face. She finds First Lieutenant Lincoln Woods waiting for her outside. She blinks trying to focus on the man in front of her instead of thinking about the woman she just met.

 

‘’Doctor Griffin.’’, he nods and she gives him a smile, ‘’Hello First Lieutenant.’’.

 

‘’I was assigned to be your guide today. I will show you the Trauma Center. Then you will reunite with the ones you arrived with, and I will take you to see Rock 3.’’.

 

‘’Sounds like a plan. When do we start?’’.

 

He looks at the watch on his wrist, ‘’Right now.’’.

 

‘’Okay, let’s do this.’’.

 

She follows him through hallways that never seem to end. She tries to pay attention, tries to memorize the paths but she realizes it’s going to take a while for her to adapt and learn her way around this place. After a couple minutes, they reach a door, and when they enter, the environment around them changes. The smell reaches Clarke’s nose and she closes her eyes. She knows this smell. She had dreamed about being a doctor and working in a hospital for as long as she can remember. And when she reached her dream the smell was one of the things she loved the most about it. She opens her eyes and takes in the room. It is really similar to an normal ER. There are beds aligned in one side, most of them empty. There are people who she can only assume are doctors and nurses going around the place, taking care of the few people on the beds.

 

‘’This is our ER. The patients that need care are brought here, and it works the way any ER would work I assume. We follow the Manchester Protocol so they are treated from worst to… less worst.’’, Lincoln explains. She nods, ‘’And the operation rooms?’’

 

‘’This way.’’.

 

They walk through doors and reach the ORs. They are clean and organized. Clarke really likes what she sees, ‘’You did an amazing job building this place.’’.

 

‘’We tried.’’.

 

‘’I was going to ask Major Karnstein about something but I forgot. I’m hoping you can fill me in on it.’’.

 

‘’If it’s in my knowledge, of course, what is it?’’

 

‘’How did the Islands became real? Did they know the virus was going to spread? Was the infrastructure build before or after?’’.

 

‘’They are really interesting questions doc. I can answer the first and the third one. Is that enough for now?’’.

 

Clarke nods, ‘’Sure.’’.

 

Lincoln gives her a small smile, the first real one since they met, ‘’I’m going to answer them together. The infrastructures of the Islands were build after the virus spread. The US army along with the military forces of other countries realized a few months after the first cases of the walkers – or zombies, whatever you wanna call them – that it was a useless fight. They realized they weren’t going to win. The virus spread too quickly and they weren’t able to control it. So, the remaining government leaders and the military chiefs decided to build an escape. Somewhere the survivors could gather and live while continuing to fight the infection. They found at first only two islands in the Pacific Ocean, completely free from the virus- they were basically deserted so it was perfect. They are Rock 1 and 2.’’.

 

‘’How many people on each island?’’.

 

‘’The islands are small. Rock 1 has about 630 dwellers and Rock 2 approximately 300. Rock 3 and 4 are bigger. Our island has 815 people now and Rock 4, 900.’’.

 

‘’That’s a total of…’’.

 

‘’2.645 people’’.

 

Clarke’s eyes widen, ‘’Wow, not a lot.’’.

 

‘’No. Not everyone who is alive have heard this exist or if they have usually they don’t believe it is real.’’.

 

The doctor nods, ‘’That makes sense. I didn’t believe so I understand. But how do you make sure the virus doesn’t get in?’’.

 

‘’Well, there are walls and fences around the entire perimeter and the only two entrances are controlled by us. Every new citizen that arrives is submitted to all kinds of tests and to a quarantine, before making contact to any of the dwellers.’’.

 

‘’I see.’’.

 

They continue to walk around the medical bay for a while when she sees the Lieutenant pick a vibrating object from his pocket. She watches him read something on the screen before turning to face her, ‘’Your companions are done talking to the Commander. We will get back to the military center and get them now so you can finally meet the rest of Rock 3.’’.

 

Clarke nods, smiling, and fights the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. She hasn’t seen them in almost two weeks. They haven’t been apart from each other this long in years.

 

Lincoln leads the way back. She recognizes some walls along the way and realizes she is already starting to pick up her way around the place.

 

She sees her mother first. They smile at each other and hug as soon as they can.

 

‘’Hi mom.’’.

 

‘’Hey kid.’’.

 

Suddenly Octavia, Bellamy and Raven are around them. She hugs all of them before speaking again, ‘’It’s so good to see you guys.’’.

 

‘’It’s good to see you too Clarke.’’ Bellamy says. Everyone nods and then look at Lincoln, who is uncomfortable in the corner.

 

The young doctor lets out a laugh, ‘’Sorry. Let me introduce you guys. This is First Lieutenant Lincoln Woods. Lieutenant this is my mom Doctor Abby Griffin, this is Raven Reyes, and then Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake.’’. As Clarke introduces them, Lincoln shakes their hands one by one. The blonde notices the way him and Octavia exchange looks and smiles.

 

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I will be showing you the island today and later your accommodations.’’.

 

Bellamy nods, ‘’Thanks man.’’.

 

‘’First Lieutenant showing us around? No offense but don’t you have better things to do?’’.

 

Octavia groans, ‘’Raven!’’.

 

‘’What?’’.

 

The man frowns before looking at Octavia and smiling lightly, ‘’No, I don’t.’’.

 

‘’Lets go then.’’, Abby says while shaking her head and smiling.

 

x

 

Lincoln shows them the market, the community center, the school for the children and the small buildings and houses. It’s all very simple, without any luxury. She really likes the island.

 

The market is located in the center of the community. It consists of 15 places with about everything someone would need to survive: food, clothes, household items, etc. However, market wouldn’t be the correct name for it. They learn from Lincoln that there’s no money in the islands. Capitalism died along with everything else. In the islands everyone worked and everyone had everything they needed to survive. The military controlled how much food and how many items every family could acquire every month. And which one of the people living in the islands chose wich work they would perform to the community.

 

The community center is located behind the market at north. Small buildings where people can have access to doctors, psychologists, the military, gyms, etc.

 

The school is located beside the community center. There children from one to sixteen years can stay from 7am to 5pm, having classes about basics subjects like math, science and history. Lincoln tell them that in Rock 3 there are people from 7 different countries: USA, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, Costa Rica and Uruguay. The language they use is English because it was the language most knew. Those who didn't know it are learning it now.

 

The Lieutenant leads them then to their new places. They leave Abby and Bellamy in their new building and head towards the house where she, Raven and Octavia will be living. It’s a small cozy house painted in soft green. He leads them inside and show them the rooms. It has a living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a laundry.

 

There are three bags on the floor of the living room, Lincoln points at them, ‘’Your stuff. Everything that was with you three when you left the country towards here is in there. Except the guns. We don’t allow guns with civilians.’’.

 

Clarke frowns but nods, ‘’Of course.’’.

 

‘’You are safe here. No need for that anymore.’’.

 

The three women smile at him and nod. They say bye to Lincoln and decide who is going to shower first. Clarke and Octavia go first taking their bags with them and Raven goes into the house to choose her room. After half an hour they find themselves on the couch, talking.

 

‘’He is so handsome!’’ Octavia exclaims.

 

They have been discussing First Lieutenant Lincoln Woods for about twenty minutes. Raven and Clarke laugh, ‘’Oh my God O. You have a crush!’’, the mechanic teases.

 

‘’Yes I have!’’ Octavia admits and the three of them burst into laughter.

 

After a few moments of silence Clarke decides to change to a subject she is a little bit interested in, ‘’How was your meeting with the Major?’’, she asks her friends.

 

‘’It was alright. She offered me a job and I took it.’’, Octavia answers.

 

Raven nods, ‘’Same here. She seems like a bitch. A badass bitch. I can respect that.’’

 

Clarke grins, happy her friends apparently liked Lexa, ‘’She is amazing! She is around our age and she is the military chief of one of the islands!’’

 

Raven raises her eyebrow, ‘’Someone has a crush on the Commander.’’, she teases.

 

‘’What? No, I do not!’’, the blonde tries to defend herself but starts to blush.

 

‘’Sure thing. Tell that to your red face princess.’’.

 

Clarke freezes when she hears the nickname but tries to shake it off and smile, ‘’My face is not red and I’m going to bed.’’.

 

She starts to get up when she hears Octavia protests, ‘’Already? It’s like 10pm Clarke.’’.

 

‘’I’m tired O. See you guys in the morning. Good night.’’, she waves them bye and heads towards her new room.

 

Does she have a crush on Lexa? Okay, maybe she does but she is not going to admit to it that fast. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She falls asleep thiking about beautiful green eyes.


End file.
